Doll
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Ella lo amaba con toda su alma, y no permitiría que la muerte se lo arrebatara así cómo así. Su nombre era Maka Albarn, y era una bruja. Una bruja que haría todo por el amor de su vida. Permítanme contarles su historia... - One-shot SxM KxC


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-san. La historia sí es mía.**

**¡ATENCIÓN!** Fic **basado** en el piloto de un manga **mío** del mismo nombre. No plagiar, por favor.

_Al principio, esta historia iba a ser un fic, luego pasó a ser el piloto de un manga que nunca comencé y ahora es nuevamente la idea inicial. Un fic. Pero no será de varios caps como lo tenía planeado al principio, será un one-shot y nada más. ¡Espero y lo disfruten!_

**Momento sin importancia:** Para los fans del fic "Akuma no Bara", ya he publicado los bocetos de los personajes principales de mi manga basado en este fic. Si quieren verlos, pasen a mi blog "Yumi's World".

* * *

**Doll**

— _Soy una existencia eterna. Si eres tú, siempre encontraré el camino de regreso, sólo para estar a tu lado —_

&.

Mi madre siempre me decía que me mantuviese alejada de ella, y yo, a la escasa edad de los seis años, no lograba entender el porqué.

Aquella tarde de otoño fue cuando la pude apreciar por primera vez. Yo me encontraba el jardín principal de mi casa, columpiándome en mi pequeño columpio de madera que colgaba del enorme árbol que daba a la ventana de mi cuarto. Alcé la mirada, sólo para encontrarme con un par de ojos color jade mirándome fijamente.

Su nombre era Maka Albarn, vivía en la casa de enfrente. Era una mujer muy bella, con las facciones dignas de una muñequita de porcelana. Su cabello era largo y lacio, brillaba con la intensidad del mismísimo sol y sus ojos llenos de vida me recordaban siempre a la primavera. Ella siempre vestía de negro, e iba acompañada de un guapo joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos. Mamá nunca me quiso decir su nombre, ya que según ella, nadie nunca lo había escuchado antes.

Siempre creí que ambos estaban casados, ya que usaban unas argollas de bodas en sus dedos y nunca se despegaban; era imposible ver a la señorita Albarn sin la compañía de aquel joven.

Mamá y las demás señoras del vecindario decían que la señorita Albarn era una bruja; que por eso poseía una belleza infinita y que tenía consigo al hombre más guapo de todo el pueblo. Yo nunca les creí. La señorita Albarn era muy amable y gentil, no dudaba ni un segundo en ayudar a los demás en cuanto estos estaban en problemas.

Siempre pensé que era un ángel.

Sin embargo, admitía que le tenía miedo a su enorme casa y al chico que siempre la acompañaba. Sus ojos rojos eran inexpresivos, y no tenían una pizca de vida en ellos. Te helaba la sangre en cuanto te miraba. Aunque con el tiempo, descubrí que cuando miraba a la señorita Maka, su mirada cambiaba por completo.

Dejaba de aparentar ser un muñeco sin vida, sólo para convertirse en un hombre que amaba con toda su alma a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

Un día, mientras que me encontraba jugando a la pelota en la calle, esta se fue rebotando hasta el rosal de la casa de la señorita Albarn. Sentí miedo ese día, ¿se iría a enojar conmigo? Siempre miraba cómo ella cuidaba de sus rosas, y ahora yo las había destruido con mi pelota. Lo más seguro es que se pondría triste, casi tanto como mamá cuando le dijeron que papá no regresaría de la guerra en Alemania.

Caminé a paso lento hacia el jardín, y cuando me disponía a agarrar mi pelota, el chico albino salió de la casa y me miró fijamente. Recuerdo que solté un grito, y salí corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Me escondí en mi habitación, y a pesar de que mi hermano Ragnarok me molestó para que saliera, no me moví de la cama.

Esos ojos rojos llenos de ira se habían quedado grabados en mi memoria con fuego.

Al día siguiente, mientras que yo jugaba con mis muñecas en el jardín de enfrente, la señorita Albarn salió sola de su casa y se acercó a mí. Yo me quedé sin habla durante un momento, y cuando me disponía a salir corriendo de allí, ella me tendió mi pelota.

— Creo que esto es tuyo — me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Desde ese día, fui invitada a su casa. Nos hicimos amigas, a pesar de que yo era una niña de siete años y ella ya una mujer de casi treinta. Platicábamos y reíamos, y el chico albino siempre estaba con nosotras. Aunque al principio le tenía miedo, poco a poco me fui abriendo más con ellos dos, y pronto me di cuenta de que me sentía muy sola si estaba mucho tiempo alejada de ellos.

Cuando mi hermano murió, en ese cruel invierno, mamá comenzó a enojarse con todo. A veces llegaba a la casa con un olor a alcohol en el aliento y me pegaba sin razón alguna. La señorita Albarn siempre terminaba curando mis heridas y limpiando mis lágrimas.

Tal vez fue en esa época en la que sentí que ella era mi verdadera madre.

Pasaron un par de años. Yo casi tenía los catorce y mamá ya había conocido a otro hombre. Se casaron y nos mudamos. Lloré cuando tuve que despedirme de la señorita Albarn y de su esposo; era doloroso saber que nunca más los volvería a ver.

— Cuando te sientas triste, sólo ábrela. Siempre te querré, mi niña — me había dicho la señorita Maka, mientras que me entregaba una pequeña cajita musical. Le di las gracias y un fuerte abrazo, para luego subir al coche con mi madre y mi nuevo padre.

Llegamos a un nuevo estado y a una nueva casa. Siguió pasando el tiempo, y ahora yo ya me encontraba casada. Tenía un esposo al cual amaba con toda mi alma y a dos hijas que quería incondicionalmente. Un día, mi marido me propuso mudarnos al pueblo del que éramos originario, y no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar.

Quería saber que había sido de la señorita Albarn y del chico albino después de tantos años.

El pueblo casi no había cambiado en nada. Tan pronto llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, me puse a investigar sobre la bella mujer de cabellos dorados y del chico con ojos rojos. Mi corazón se rompió al saber que la señorita Albarn había muerto, y que de su esposo no se sabía nada.

Fuimos a su funeral, al cual muy pocas personas asistieron. Mi esposo me abrazó mientras que yo lloraba sobre su hombro. Aún recordaba todos aquellos momentos que había pasado junto a esa mujer que ahora yacía fría e inerte dentro de aquel ataúd negro de madera. Cuando estábamos dispuestos a irnos, un hombre alto y pelirrojo se acercó a mí y me hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras que sonreía.

— Disculpe, ¿es usted Chrona Makenshi? — me preguntó, curioso.

— Sí, ese es mi nombre — le dije, un tanto confundida.

— Que gusto poder encontrarla. Mi nombre es Spirit, soy el abogado de la señorita Albarn.

— Ya veo, ¿y en qué le puedo servir?

— Bien, me gustaría hablar con usted acerca del testamento de la señorita Maka…

Al parecer, la señorita Albarn me había dejado toda su herencia a mí: su dinero, su casa y hasta otros objetos de valor que tenía en un banco de Inglaterra. Me sorprendió que fuese a mí a quien le heredara todo, ya que yo no era nada suyo, y aparte estaba su esposo…

Nos mudamos a la casa de la señorita Maka una semana después de la noticia. Kid jugaba con las niñas en el jardín, mientras que yo subía un par de cajas al desván. A penas estábamos terminando de desempacar, sólo faltaba guardar un par de cosas.

Estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando de pronto me tropecé con una sombrilla que estaba tirada por allí. Tiré las cajas que cargaba en mis brazos, haciendo que estas se abrieran y los objetos de su interior saliesen. La cajita musical que la señorita Albarn me había regalado cuando tenía doce rodó por el suelo hasta que se abrió y comenzó a tocar una bella melodía. Suspiré mientras que me sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a recoger todo lo que había salido de las cajas.

Una vieja sábana blanca me llamó la atención.

La quité lentamente, con la curiosidad picándome hasta en la punta de los dedos. Sin embargo, al hacerlo tuve que reprimir un grito de horror, al mismo tiempo que caía de espaldas por culpa de la impresión.

Frente a mí se encontraba el mismo chico albino que había seguido siempre a la señorita Albarn. Estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y con la misma ropa que había usado la última vez que le vi. Me acerqué temerosa a él y miré su rostro. Noté que su piel era falta, y que en realidad su cuerpo estaba hecho de madera. Su boca y sus ojos eran iguales a los de un muñeco, y al mirar sus manos comprobé que también eran falsas.

¿Acaso era una réplica exacta del esposo de la señorita Maka?

Mis ojos se posaron en un pequeño libro de pasta negra que traía fuertemente agarrada en una de sus manos. Se lo quité con mucho cuidado, tratando de no romperlo. Parecía ser un muñeco muy antiguo.

Mientras que la cajita musical seguía sonando, yo le quité el seguro al libro y comencé a hojearlo lentamente. Al parecer era un diario… el diario de la señorita Albarn…

"_Hoy conocí a un chico, se llama Soul._

_Él se acercó a mí esta tarde mientras que recolectaba unas cuantas flores en el campo. Se me hizo muy extraño, ya que los demás chicos me evitaban y trataban de estar lo más lejos posible de mí. En cierta manera, me agrada que él se hubiese armado de valor para venirme a hablar._

_Es muy amable y lindo. Me ayudó a buscar todas las flores que necesitaba (y sé que en el fondo él tenía una ligera sospecha de para que serían las flores. Todos en el pueblo dicen rumores sobre mí y mamá) y charló conmigo. ¡Incluso me pidió que nos volviésemos a ver mañana!_

_Aún estoy un poco dudosa entre aceptar o no la propuesta, nunca antes había estado con un chico…"_

Cambié la página, un tanto confundida por aquel fragmento.

"_Mañana será el día, de eso estoy segura._

_Ya tenemos tres años de conocernos, y por lo que he leído en los libros, cuando un chico te pide ir a dar una vuelta por el lago en la noche significa que te va a besar._

_¡Qué nervios! ¡Nunca he besado a nadie en mi vida! (No, mamá no cuenta)._

_¿Le gustará? ¿Seré buena besando? ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Será como en mis novelas románticas (nos tomaremos de la mano y caminaremos juntos hasta que mágicamente aparezca un letrero diciendo "y vivieron felices para siempre")? Bueno, esto último bien que puedo hacerlo yo…_

_¡No, Maka, te prometiste no usar "eso" en Soul!_

_Bien, lo mejor es dejar todo a la suerte mañana en la noche…"_

Me reí un poco divertida por todas las cosas que la señorita Maka había escrito en esa hoja. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que ella fuese así de tímida con los chicos. Con una sonrisa en la cara, seguí cambiando de hojas…

"_Tengo que decírselo. Ahora._

_Estamos casados y pronto nacerá el bebé. Tengo que decírselo. Se supone que Soul confía en mí, ¿verdad? Él me ama y sé que no hará nada malo cuando se lo diga…_

_Pero… tengo miedo"_

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. ¿Decirle qué a quién? Miré al muñeco, y supuse que el señor albino que siempre seguía a la señorita Maka debía de ser el tal Soul que siempre mencionaba. Su esposo.

"_Se lo he dicho._

_Le he contado la verdad. Soy una bruja, y tengo poderes mágicos. Esas fueron mis palabras, y por un momento, lo dejaron en shock. Al principio creí que me gritaría, me golpearía o algo por el estilo, para después tomar sus cosas y marcharse (no se lo iba a impedir, lo acepto). Pero lo que hizo después de que le dijese la verdad me dejó a mí en shock._

_Me abrazó y me llenó la cara de besos. Me dijo que no le importaba lo que yo fuese, que me amaba como era y que eso nunca iba a cambiar. Lloré por primera vez en toda mi vida, y me alegró saber que eran lágrimas de felicidad las que mojaban mi rostro y su camisa._

_Por primera vez en mi vida no odié ser lo que soy, ya que por eso era amada de esta manera. Y sabía que eso sería para toda la eternidad…"_

Dejé caer el libro en mis piernas, mientras que llevaba mis manos a mi boca, sorprendida.

Los recuerdos de mi madre llamando a la señorita Albarn _"bruja"_ inundaron mi mente. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. ¿Acaso todo este tiempo aquello había sido verdad? ¿La señorita Albarn había sido una bruja? Con las manos temblorosas, tomé el libro y seguí leyendo…

"_¿Qué es lo que hice para merecer esto?_

_Ya perdí a nuestro bebé, ¿y ahora la vida también quiere arrebatarme a mi esposo? ¿Al único amor de mi vida? ¿Acaso es este el precio a pagar por ser lo que soy? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, quién sabe. Sólo de una cosa estoy segura, no dejaré que me quiten a Soul. No, nunca._

_Últimamente, mientras que me dedico a cuidarlo y tratar de curarlo, eh estado trabajando en mi hechizo más poderoso de todos. Haré que Soul esté conmigo de una manera u otra para el resto de nuestros días._

_Porque lo amo, y no sabré que hacer si él no está conmigo el día de mañana"_

Cambié la página, pero sólo me encontré con unos extraños bocetos y anotaciones. Pareciera que la señorita Albarn tratase de hacer una muñeca o algo por el estilo. Aquí decía como hacer la cabeza, las manos, el cabello, los ojos… cada detalle con precisión. Y hasta hablaba de cómo hacerlas a tamaño real.

Seguí cambiando de páginas, y me encontré con unos escritos en otro idioma. No tuve que detenerme a leerlos para saber que eran hechizos.

Al final, después de cambiarle a las páginas varias veces, me encontré con otro escrito.

"_Muchos dicen que burlar a la muerte trae malas consecuencias. Yo no lo creo así._

_Lo he logrado. He logrado hacer que Soul vuelva a estar a mi lado. No fue fácil, lo admito, y por un momento pensé en rendirme. Pero ahora está aquí, junto a mí. Nos tuvimos que mudar de pueblo ya que la gente comenzaría a sospechar, y eso no era algo que yo quisiera. Si le hacían algo a Soul yo…_

… _Ya llevamos viviendo aquí un par de años, y hoy acabamos de conocer a nuestra nueva vecina. Es una niña muy adorable que vive junto a su hermano y su madre en la casa de enfrente. Se llama Chrona, y aunque me duela un poco decirlo, me recuerda mucho a mi bebé. Siempre la contemplamos jugar en su patio desde la ventana de nuestra sala, y sé, que muy en el fondo, Soul se lamenta el no poder darme ya otro bebé._

_Yo le digo que eso no tiene importancia, que yo lo sigo amando y que estamos bien así._

_Juntos para siempre"_

Leí lentamente cada página que seguía. En todas ellas la señorita Maka me mencionaba, y casi podía sentir la alegría que sintió ella cuando escribía todos esos bellos comentarios acerca de mí. ¿Tanto me quería? Sentí un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho. Aun si la señorita Albarn fue bruja o no… me siento incapaz de odiarla. Ella fue una verdadera madre para mí, y nadie podía negar eso.

Seguí leyendo, hasta que llegué a la última página que ella escribió. Su última memoria…

"_Hoy tengo más frío, sé que pronto moriré._

_La verdad, es que no me asusta. Se podría decir que he vivido una vida relativamente buena. Conocí a Soul, tuve a mi bebé en brazos durante un (corto) tiempo y tuve la dicha de compartir sonrisas y risas con Chrona. Pero… a pesar de ello, no me puedo ir en paz._

_Porqué al hacerlo, el hechizo se romperá… y Soul volverá a morir. No quiero que eso pase, él tiene mucho por vivir todavía… aunque él me dice que se quitaría la vida si pudiese, ya que no soporta estar en un mundo sin mí. Oh, cuanto le amo…_

_Aquel pequeño pacto que hice para poder traerlo a la vida nuevamente se destruirá en cuanto dé mi último suspiro. Él volverá a ser lo que fue antes de que dijese las palabras mágicas. Un muñeco sin vida con un alma encerrada en su interior, esperando a que alguien lo vuelva a despertar. Y esta vez, yo no estaré allí para hacer esto último. Perdóname, Soul._

_Así que te pido a ti, Chrona, que hagas lo que yo nunca haré"_

Abrí los ojos, confundida y sorprendida. Miré a mi alrededor, como queriendo cerciorarme que nadie estuviese a mi lado. Sólo se encontraba el muñeco del joven Soul y yo… nadie más…

"_Así que te pido a ti, Chrona, que hagas lo que yo nunca haré._

_Devuélvele a la vida. Haz el contrato y otórgale el don de la vida. Algo que sin querer, le arrebaté (y me odio por ello). Será el padre que nunca tuviste, y siempre te querrá, de eso no lo dudes. Sean felices, quiéranse mucho y cuídense entre los dos. Gracias por cumplir este último capricho de esta mujer maldita._

_Siempre te querré, mi niña._

_Con cariño, Maka Albarn"_

Cerré el libro, mientras que volteaba a ver al muñeco que se encontraba a un lado mío.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Para salvar al hombre que amaba, la señorita Albarn había hecho un nuevo cuerpo para que su alma pudiese residir allí. Un cuerpo de madera. Un muñeco. Y ahora que ella había muerto, aquel muñeco se había quedado sin una razón para seguir despierto. Sentí pena por los dos, y a la vez, un sentimiento extraño comenzó a surgir en mi pecho.

Sonreí, mientras que me inclinaba hacia el rostro del muñeco durmiente. Era hora de cumplir una última promesa…

* * *

… Solté una carcajada, divertida, mientras que mi nieta se asomaba temerosa. Se había escondido tras de mí cuando Soul llegó a nuestro lado, totalmente serio y callado como él solo.

— ¿Q-quién eres? — le preguntó temerosa y curiosa, él no le respondió.

— Su nombre es Soul, y a partir de ahora, él se encargará de cuidarte — le dije mientras que soltaba su mano y la empujaba lentamente hacia el susodicho.

Él se agachó hasta estar a su altura, y al mirarla, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Me miró fijamente, confundido, y yo reí nuevamente. Ciertamente, incluso a mí me sorprendía el parentesco que tenía mi nieta menor con la mujer a la que alguna vez consideré como mi segunda madre.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó Soul, curioso.

— Maka — respondió la niña sin dudar. Se acercó más a él, ya sin miedo, y Soul sonrió de una manera tierna y cálida.

Nunca antes lo había visto sonreír.

— Es un bello nombre — susurró, mientras que la cargaba en brazos.

En ese momento, supe que su final podía ser feliz, después de todo.


End file.
